A coin recognition machine arranged in, for example, a farebox, is known in the art (refer to Patent Document 1). The coin recognition machine of Patent Document 1 rotates two opposing rollers so that a specified number of received coins fall out of a gap between the two rollers. The coin recognition machine uses a coin recognition unit, which is located in the coin recognition machine, to recognize the types of the specified number of falling coins. The two rollers include a fixed roller and a movable roller. When coins are jammed between the fixed roller and the movable roller, the movable roller moves relative to the fixed roller to widen the gap between the fixed roller and the movable roller and drops the coins jammed between the fixed roller and the movable roller.